This invention is directed to the production of acetylene and more particularly to the production of acetylene by the use of a laser beam for volumetric heating of the hydrocarbon feed stock.
It is well known that acetylene has widespread use in welding and in the manufacture of an increasing number of industrial chemicals such as plastics and acetic acid. Acetylene has been produced by the use of calcium carbide and through the pyrolysis of natural gas. An efficient method using natural gas relies on electric arc heating in combination with a magnetic field to rotate and control the arc. Such a system has been set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,769. In the electric arc method, the electric arc heats the walls where it strikes the wall surface, and the core of the rotating arc is much hotter than the desired reaction temperature. The arc method thus produces hot spots which have deleterious effects on the acetylene production.